harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Viktor Krum
History Viktor Krum was a student at Durmstrang Institute and was the seeker for the Bulgarian International Quidditch Team during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. He is described, when he first appears in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, as having a large, hooked nose, thick eyebrows, and being distinctly round-shouldered and duck-footed. He also appears to be grumpy, surly, and reserved. During the Triwizard Tournament of 1994, Krum was picked by the Goblet of Fire to be the Champion of Durmstrang. During the first task, he got the Golden Egg from his foe, the Chinese Fireball. He exhibited good use of the Conjunctivitis Curse, striking at the dragon's eyes, its weak point. However, in the process, the dragon trampled on most of the other eggs, lowering his marks from most of the judges. Igor Karkaroff, his head master, still awarded him highly. It was during this time that Krum asked Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball. Hermione had noticed Krum in the library before, although that was mainly because of the gaggle of giggling girls that followed him around, making her studying much harder. However, it turned out that during Krum's visits to the library, he had been plucking up the courage to ask her to the ball. In the second task, Krum had to swim to the bottom of Hogwarts' lake and retrieve that which was most precious to him - Hermione. He showed good work in transfiguring his head to that of a shark's. He received help from Harry Potter in the form of a sharp rock -- in his current state, he tried to bite the ropes of Hermione. He returned successfully, although he did it outside of the given time limit. Just after the second task, Krum takes Hermione aside, and out of earshot of the judges, and asks her to visit him during the summer holidays. He tells her that he has "never felt this way about any other girl." Rita Skeeter, a journalist for the Daily Prophet, and also an unregistered Animagus, was hiding, transfigured as a beetle, in Hermione's hair while this supposedly private conversation is being held. Skeeter later writes an article for the Prophet, saying how "the devious Miss Granger" is toying with both Harry and Krum's affections, and is mixing up love potions to make them fall for her. This article creates a supposed "love-triangle" between the three of them, much to each of their anoyance. By the time of the third task, Viktor was on 80 points, five points behind Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter who were tied for first. This meant Krum would enter the maze third, after a simultaneous entry from the two Hogwarts champions. They would be followed by the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour. Sometime during this task, Barty Crouch Jr., disguised as Alastor Moody placed Krum under the Imperius Curse, making Krum attack Fleur Delacour. He was in the process of attacking Cedric Diggory by the use of the Cruciatus Curse when Harry came upon them and attacked Krum, knocking him out, and ending Krums Chances in the Triwizard tournament. Krum returns home on the Durmstrang ship at the end of the Tournament, after bidding goodbye to Hermione, and signing a slip of parchment for Ron. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is implied that, at one point in the fourth book, Hermione and Krum kissed, although it is not known for sure. No kiss between them is ever shown in either the book or the film. Krum makes an appearance in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, as a guest at the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. He subsequently married a fellow Bulgarian,according to J.K. Rowling. Krum, Viktor Krum, Viktor Krum, Viktor